


And Then There Was One

by ditchablepromdateballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Danger, Emotional Hurt, Major Character Injury, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditchablepromdateballs/pseuds/ditchablepromdateballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is in trouble, and as far as the Winchesters are concerned, it wasn't their fault this time. Weeks into this crisis, though, Sam goes missing, and it’s up to Dean and Cas to find him before anyone else does…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can't believe this is happening. We’ve already stopped the damn Biblical apocalypse; we’ve killed so many sons of bitches since then to keep the world safe, and now this?! How the hell are we going to fix this one? And where the hell is Sam?!” Castiel kept quiet as they boarded up the doors to the bunker, letting Dean scream out his stress. He would calm down in a while, he always did. “I mean, seriously, Cas, any ideas??” Castiel shook his head as he handed over another 2x4.

It all started a few weeks ago. There were just a few odd stories on the news at first, but over time it grew to catastrophic measures. Stories of people coming back to life after death. People, even children, becoming stronger and attacking friends and family, ripping them to pieces and… eating them. People who could take multiple gun shots to their chest and then act like nothing happened. Dean had gotten into the habit of calling it a “zombie invasion”. It was, to be believed, a virus. But, basically the end of the world. Again. And this time, they had no idea how to stop it. There weren't angels involved to tell them what to do next. There weren’t any tablets with instructions. There was only what they’ve learned face-to-face, and they've already lost Bobby and Kevin…

Once the door was secure, Dean tried the radio again. They had gotten separated from Sam during an attack on a supply run.Cas decided to let Dean have a minute to try and get a hold of Sam while he unloaded their packs.He made his way to the kitchen and stacked the canned food in the cabinets. He could hear Dean mumbling to himself, frustrated. They had to keep themselves locked in the bunker for a few hours before the attackers lost interest and wandered off. Suddenly, there was a crash that came from the other room that made Cas jump. He ran to find that Dean had thrown a chair across the room, colliding with a bookshelf, causing it to fall over. “I can’t get a hold of anyone! Why the hell did he run off like that?!” Castiel watched him pace, feeling useless and helpless. “We can either try the radio again later or we can go out at night and look for him. He couldn’t of gone too far, right? He’s probably holed somewhere, perfectly fine. He’s got his pack with food. It’ll be okay, Dean. I promise.” Cas held his breath after that, waiting for Dean to respond. Dean normally would have reminded Cas that it was suicide to go out at night, and that they should at least wait until sunrise. But, all he did was exhale and go upstairs without another word.

They had all talked about it before; what to do if they got separated. They all agreed that no matter what, they must stay indoors and safe at night. More people got killed at night because they think they’re invisible, but it only makes it easier for the damn things to sneak up on you. Dean knew that Sam knew that if he could have, he would have either made it back to the bunker before sundown, or instantly tried to find a safe place for the night. He wasn’t stupid… But damn it he was stupid! Dean laid down in his room and tried not to think about the idea that maybe Sam was out there wandering around in the dark, live bait, without his big brother there to help him. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. It was definitely going to be a long night.

The next morning, there was a voice on the radio. It was very faint and scratchy, but it was there. “Hello? I can’t hear you very well… Where are you?” Cas asked, fiddling with the antenna. “…-ello!… you hear m-…! trapped…-as station…” and then it went dead silent. “Dean!!” Cas yelled. Dean came racing down stairs, his eyes wide with panic. “What? Was it Sam? What’d he say?” “I don’t know if it was him or not, the connection wasn't strong enough, but it sounds like whoever it is is in real trouble. They’re trapped somewhere. What do you want to do?” They stared at each other for a solid minute, just thinking if it was worth the risk. “It would be no question if it were Sam. But what if it’s not?” Dean asked, breaking the silence. “But what if it is?” was all Cas could think of to say. They began packing immediately, food, batteries, ammo, extra socks. They were ready to go in ten minutes flat. They started to quickly and quietly unbarricade the door. As soon as Dean handed over the last board, he grabbed his gun from the back of his jeans, checked to make sure it was loaded, and waited for Cas to get ready. Cas added the final board to the pile on the ground and grabbed his pack and his own gun. They nodded to each other once and Dean opened the door.

It was still early morning, a kind of gray light in the sky. Dean kept watch as Cas locked the bunker up with a padlock and there was no sign of movement as they started towards the Impala. They opened the doors, threw in their things and locked the doors behind them. “So, this guy said he was in a gas station?” Dean asked as he started the car. “Yeah. so I guess we try the ones nearest here first.” Dean drove down the small path to the main road, and there were three attackers walking towards them, not too far away. Dean noticed them in the rear view mirror. “We got a few behind us. From the speed they’re going, they shouldn’t catch up anytime soon. Must be some of the older ones.” Cas turned and looked out the back window. Two women and a man, covered in dry blood, cuts and bruises, had started moving faster but not nearly fast enough to catch up with a car. Cas sighed, thankful, and relaxed a little in the passenger seat. Minutes passed as they passed a few more unexpecting attackers, but they eventually pulled up to the Gas’N’Sip on the corner of a main intersection. It looked deserted, but that was always the kind of place they feared. The emptier a place looks, the more likely it wasn’t empty at all. Dean and Cas prepared themselves, guns in hand, and they made eye contact. “Ready?” asked Dean. Cas hesitated, suddenly wanting to take Dean home and keep him safe. But, he knew that they had to do what was right and help whoever they could. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he nodded, keeping Dean’s gaze for a few more seconds before they opened the doors and headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, Dean, and Cas had a schedule to keep. Every two days, they would venture out to gather more food and supplies. They had enough, in the beginning, to last a while, but they knew that it was impossible to be overstocked for the end of days. But every day, they had to go further and further away from home, away from safety. It sucked terribly, but it had to be done, they all knew that. None of them expected this trip to go wrong.

They had gone to check out the Super Mart that was only a few minutes down the road. It had seemed it was going to be an easy trip. They had almost no problems on the drive there or even inside the auto parts section of the store. It wasn't until they were on their way back to the car where things went wrong. A group of about a dozen attackers came and blocked their way. Shots were fired and knives cut through the air. Sam ran one way, Dean and Cas ran the other. Dean screamed for Sam to follow them back to the car, but he never made it. Once Dean and Cas reached the car they waited as long as they could, but the horde was growing and if they had waited much longer, they wouldn't of been able to get out of it. There was no sign of Sam anywhere. Dean had kept quiet, but Cas could see the pain and worry in the hunter's face. He knew nothing helpful could've been said. And now here they are, hearts full of hope and minds full of caution as they walk past what was left of the glass doors to the Gas'N'Sip. 

They picked their steps carefully, avoiding as much glass and debri as they could. The place looked like it had been torn apart, most of the shelves bare. The former angel was holding his breath as he followed Dean down the middle of the isles. Dean had his flashlight and his .45 at the ready before he called out. "Hello? Is anyone here? Anyone worth helping anyways..." he heard shuffling feet around the corner, behind the front counter. Cas took a few steps forward to find the source of the noise. He only had another step or two left when he felt Dean grab his shoulder. He glanced back at him to find him looking off to the other side of the room, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. There was a shadowy figure slowly walking towards them. "Say something or I will shoot you. I am not bluffing." Dean threatened, keeping his voice low, just in case. The figure said nothing. "This is your last chance. You have two seconds." Just then, Cas was grabbed and pulled onto the counter. He grunted and scrambled to get away from his attacker. A loud bang later, he was covered in very dark blood. Dean had shot the attacker right in the face, and was already on his way to take care of the other one. 

They searched the rest of the station but found no sign of anyone living having been there. Dean headed back to the Impala and Cas wasn't far behind. "We'll find him. He couldn't of gone too far." Cas knew it was pointless trying to reassure Dean, the most determined and worrisome person on the planet, but he couldn't help it. Dean had helped him cope with being human, even before all this starting happening, he made sure to help Cas with any stupid, little problem he had, so it felt only fair to do the same for him. "Yeah. I know, Cas." Dean appreciated Cas trying to help, but he had tunnel vision when it came to saving Sammy. Nothing else seemed important enough. All he wanted was to get back on the road and find whoever contacted them on the radio, whether it was Sam or not, at least they would know


	3. Chapter 3

Another full week of nonstop searching passed, and there was still no luck on finding Sam. Dean had become more and more irritable by the day and it was really taking a toll on Cas's patience with him. On the ninth day of searching, Cas had found a full case of tequila. He picked it up, walked over to Dean and held it out to him, raising an eyebrow. Dean actually let out a small chuckle and they headed back home. The drive back was a lot less intense and awkward. Normally they would both be so distracted by their feelings of stress and worry and rage that they almost never spoke. But this time, knowing that they had about sixteen unopened bottles of tequila sitting in the backseat, they started talking about the good old days of road trips and hunting vampire nests. They remembered having actual sit down meals with Dean's cooking, and that one time that Cas's trench coat got stuck in a locked door and Sam and Dean were rolling on the floor in fits of laughter as he tried yanking it out unsuccessfully. A few hours later and halfway through their second bottle of heaven, Dean and Cas were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Dean had relaxed into his favorite gray robe and pajama pants, and Cas had only stripped himself of his coat. They sat side by side at the world map table, a few empty shot glasses scattered around their drinks. They spoke quietly, but happily, while glancing at each other in between sips. "Alright, if none of this shit had happened, if you could do anything in the world, what would you want to be doing right now?" Dean asked and poured himself another glass.Cas pondered for a moment before responding "Exactly this. This is all I ever really wanted. To be like you and Sam." Dean looked at him for a while, a smile slowly growing on his face. He put a hand on Cas's shoulder. "Well, here ya go, buddy." He raised his glass and took a big gulp, and Cas did the same. Silence followed. They sat there, their knees only an inch from touching, listening to the emptiness of the bunker. Cas cleared his throat. "You know we're going to find him, right?" Dean stayed quiet and put his hand on Cas's knee. Cas put his hand on Dean's and squeezed it reassuringly. "I swear to you we will, Dean." They sat like that for another minute before Dean finished his drink and stood. "I'm going to get some shut eye. I'll come wake you in the morning and we'll try that neighborhood off Beckham St." He stumbled slightly on his way to the staircase and leaned on the railing. "Goodnight Dean." "G'night." 

Dean woke up late the next morning, his head spinning painfully. "I'm never drinking again.." he mumbled to himself for the ten thousandth time in his life. It was mainly his own personal joke at this point. He dragged himself down the hall and knocked on Cas's door before opening it. "Mornin' Cas. Time to get up. Do you have any Aleve in here?" He froze. Cas's bed was perfectly made, it looked like he never came to bed last night. "CAS!" Dean screamed and ran to the stairs. He wasn't sleeping at the world map table. Dean searched and searched, but Cas was gone. He went back to his bedroom to get dressed to go look for him when he found a note on his dresser. The writing was sloppy and there were some spelling errors. 

"Dean, went to fine Sam, I will come bock in daytime. dont worry I will find him. I swaer. -C" 

"Damnit Cas!!!" He exclaimed. He dressed and packed a bag with food and ammo. He saw Cas's bag still sitting in the kitchen, untouched. The idiot left without provisions. He headed to the front door which was unlocked and saw his keys laying on the floor. So, Cas was out wandering around, most likely without food or protection, and probably still buzzed, IF he was still alive. Dean grabbed the keys and prepared himself for the worst. "That damn asshat better be alive because I'm going to kill him for this!" He opened and locked the bunker door and looked around before moving towards the Impala. He heard nothing, so he chose his steps carefully, slowly turning in a circle as he went. Halfway to the car, with his back turned, he collided with something hard. He tripped but caught himself, and spun around with his finger tense on the trigger of his colt. The huge thing he ran into was a person. A rather tall person with long hair and a bloodied up plaid shirt. 

It was Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean! Run!"

Sam grabbed Dean by the front of his jacket and bolted off around the right side of the bunker. Dean looked back to see a pack of about seven people chasing them, looking more dead in their faces than Dean felt. "What about Cas?" Dean asked as they ran, staying as quiet as he could. The pack wasn't anywhere near as fast as the brothers were, but they knew they wouldn't be absolutely safe until they were back in the bunker. "I saw him before that pack found me. I lost him. I'm sorry, Dean, but if he's okay, he knows what to do." Dean said nothing. He kept to himself, enraged at his stupid friend for leaving him. He could be dead and there would be nothing they could do about it. Once they were out of sight of their attackers, they sat amongst some trees on the edge of a forest and caught their breath. They said nothing for a while, listening to the silence that had filled the world. Occasionally, a few people would wander nearby, but nothing threatening. Dean had his questions for Sam, but knew it would be safer to talk once they got home. 

It was late afternoon before they felt safe enough to try going back. Only ten minutes later, they were boarding up the bunker door. "Maybe we shouldn't board it up all the way.. In case Cas comes back.." Dean suggested, keeping his head down as he put up another board. Sam only nodded, and sat down, letting his head fall into his hands. Dean watched him for a minute, watching his back slowly rise and fall as he calmed his heart rate, his hands were tense but relaxed after a few breaths. "I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk." Dean stated and sat down next to his brother. 

"Well, the night we got separated, I was driven down the road towards that coffee shop we usually stop at. I was able to hole up there for the night, but the next day, on my way back, I got caught up in a pack just like the one we just got away from. They really just came out of nowhere. I fell, twisted up my ankle really bad. I thought I was going to die, Dean.." Dean looked over to see his brother's eyes full of tears on the verge of falling. "I was able to take a few out as I stumbled to the very next building I could get to, which was the gas station next door. And I stayed there until I felt ready to run home." "But Cas and I checked there? We checked everywhere, how did we not find you?" "I was in the basement." Dean paused, not remembering a basement in the Gas'N'Sip. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm sure you guys were worried... And now we have to find Cas... What happened to him? Why did he run off on his own?" 

Dean filled Sam in on everything about Cas while grabbing some water for them both. Once he finished, hardly seconds passed before Sam said, "Well, let's go find him. Right now. He's only out there because of me, we can't let anything happen to him." "Well, I was actually going to say that you stay here and rest while I go look for him. You've been out there for weeks, man. Take a break. I'll find him." Sam protested, but eventually gave in once he started yawning. Dean waited for him to fall asleep before he left. It was starting to get dark, which means he was about to break one of their biggest rules. But, he couldn't care less. It was Cas. It was worth it. He held his flashlight tightly, waiting until it was dark enough to use it as he started towards the Impala. It was eerily quiet, even after how long ago the world had gone to crap, it was the type of quiet he never really got used to. He kept the headlights off for a while, keeping himself as unseen as possible. He drove very slowly but didn't stop until he noticed a small fire coming from a small group of trees across the street from a shopping center. Cas wouldn't be stupid enough to make a fire at night, would he? Unless he's in trouble. The thought of Cas being in trouble or hurt was enough for Dean to check out the source of the fire. 

Minutes later, he pulled up to a warehouse on the edge of the treeline. There was a pile of wood burning in front of the open door. Dean grabbed his gun and his flashlight, but froze when he saw them. A group of maybe thirty people were wandering around the fire, coming right at him, slowly but surely. He was seconds from slamming down on the gas before he heard him. 

"DEAN!!" Cas's voice echoed from inside the warehouse. Dean all but flew out of the Impala, knocking over as many of his attackers as he could. It was incredibly dark aside from a few lit candles off towards to back corner of the warehouse. "Dean!! Damn it! Help me!" Cas was on the ground almost in the exact center of the room. Dean turned on his flashlight as he ran to him. He almost tripped when he saw Cas completely drenched in blood. He had tears coming down his face before he even reached his side. "Cas! Are you okay? What the hell... Come on, we gotta go!" Dean attempted to pick him up, but Cas was all deadweight. "Dean, I can't move. Please, Dean. I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry." Cas said, his voice shaking with fear. Dean turned to see a few people only a few feet away from him. He shot them down with ease, but only more were on their way inside. Dean held his arms out to protect Cas as much as he could, but there were just so many, and he was almost out of ammo. 

But, like an answered prayer, there were gunshots coming from outside. Dean pulled the trigger over and over until it clicked, his heart dropping at the sound. He grabbed Cas up in his arms and held him tightly to his chest, crying apologies into Cas's hair. About three people were on them in seconds, teeth digging into his jacket, desperate to tear them to pieces. A gunshot blew one of the attackers right off Dean's back. "Dean! I got you!" Sam yelled, taking care of the last of their killers. Silence took over the warehouse, except for Dean's sobs. Sam slowly walked over to his brother who was holding their friend in his arms and was rocking back and forth. He had one hand around Cas's shoulders, and the other on the back of his head. His arms hung lifeless at his sides. Sam stopped, mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Dean..." He choked out. 

Dean's mind was blank. He couldn't focus enough to know what Sam was saying to him. All he could think was Cas. His Cas, whose eyes were open but not bright, not alive. He could hardly feel the virus from the bite in his shoulder creep through his body, slowly killing him. He clutched his former angel's body harder and started screaming his name. "CAS!" He moaned, his head throbbing. He heard a click. Everything stopped as he looked up to see Sam, who had his own tears streaming down his face, holding the colt up to Dean's head. Sam spoke, but Dean couldn't understand him over his own sobs of confusion and pain. Sam was crying harder than Dean had ever seen him. "Sammy... He's dead..." 

And then Sam pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard to get this pretty cool story idea out of my head and into words that are just as cool, so fingers crossed that it worked!   
> Feedback welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
